Love Hurts
by omegahumphreywolf
Summary: Lilly and Humphrey soon both face the hard times of betrayal and abuse but in the end only become stronger and more powerful than anybody else


Lilly's POV: I woke up on the other side of my den, opposite from Garth like every night. It was still late out so I went outside for a little walk. I went to go get a drink at the pond, then I see Humphrey by it.

"Hey Humphrey..." I said shyly

"Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?"

"Nothing, you...?"

"Same..."

There was a really long silence. I walked over to the pond to take a drink. So did Humphrey, when he was done he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back, then he said he needed to back to his den. Then we went our separate ways. When I got back to my den for once in a long time I lied down by Garth. Then I drifted into sleep.

The next morning I woke up cold. Then I realized that Garth was gone I looked around the den to see that he was on the other side of the den. I was hurt bad. I can't believe he moved over. I laid down for awhile again and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP BITC-!" Garth yelled. I woke up and looked at him.

"What did you call me?" I started to cry. Garth has hardly yelled at her that bad.

"Oh I'm sorry Lilly-Boo I didn't mean it really I just wanted you to get me something to eat like a rabbit." he said calmly he put his paw on my shoulder I pushed it away.

"Don't touch me..." Garth grabbed me and gave me a hug,

"I'm so sorry Lilly" I gave him a hug back.

"Ok I forgive you." Then I went outside to get him his 'rabbit'. When I returned I saw Kate and Humphrey in the den.

"Hey Kate, hey Humphrey." They smiled at me, I dropped the rabbit on the floor. Kate gave me hug I gave her a hug back.

"Hi Lilly, how have you been." Kate said with a warm smile.

"Ok, its just that...-" Garth walked in the den.

"Hey Kate." he said to Kate. I noticed he winked at her, but I didn't let that bother me.

"Hi Garth, what's up?"

"Nothing." then he gave her a hug. Humphreys jaw dropped. I could tell he was pissed but he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to get a drink..." I said and walked out, I noticed Humphrey came along too.

"Hey." he said. I nodded and took a drink. so did he. he told me he was going home, so then I went back to my den. As I look in the den I see Kate and Garth kissing... When Kate finally left I walked in.

"What were you doing with Kate"

"Never fucking mind of what I do with her!" then he claws me across my face.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled then I start to cry. I walked over to the other side of the den and slept. I woke up from the rough night. I walked out of the den to get a drink of water. When I see my reflection in the pond I see a scratch on my check. so then I washed it and put my fur in front of my face like I used to have it, so it would cover the scratch. Then I went back to my den to sleep.

Lilly's POV MORNING

I woke up in the morning, Garth was still sleeping. So then I got up to get a drink. as I was walking to the pond I saw Humphrey,

"Hey Humphrey! How's your morning?" I said faking a smile.

"Not so good, Kate... Left me..."

"Wait, why? you guys were perfect for each other" I said really concerned.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. But all she said is she needs a few days away from me, so she didn't exactly leave me..." he said with sadness. I sighed in relief.

"Then you should be ok. She's coming back so yeah..." I said looking around.

"How did you get that scratch?" I didn't realize it was noticeable. I sighed. I looked around to see if anybody was watching.

"If I tell you can't tell anybody." He nodded. "Ok, um... Garth did this to me..." Humphrey had hatred in his blue eyes. He made a low growl.

"How dare he hurt you like that?!"

"Calm down I'm ok so you don't need to worry."

"Yes I should worry, because I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you..." I blushed. that was the nicest thing Humphrey ever said to me. then he leaned his head to mine. then I heard a growl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER." Humphrey growled.

"I'M BEING NICE TO HER UNLIKE YOU. WHY DID YOU HIT HER?!" Garth growled and looked at me.

"YOU TOLD YOU LITTLE BITCH." He was about to pounce at me then Humphrey pushed me out of the way.

"You leave her alone. Lilly run. NOW!" Then he pounced at Garth. I did as I was told and ran far away. I was worried about Humphrey, as I was running I accidently ran in to Kate.

**hey guys/girls I just wanted to make sure that you knew I'm taking this story over, the original author "ixlovexmyxlife" said that I could take control over it so guess what... I'm doing it! Wish me luck and this first chapter was written by ixlovexmyxlife. omegahumphreywolf signing out peace**


End file.
